Darkwing Duck Various x Reader inserts
by Sarah-Q
Summary: A Charater x reader insert story staring the one and only Terror that Flaps in the Night. With some of his friends and enemys if his ego can share the spotlight:) (A story originaly co-written by me and Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Darkwing Fans:)**

 **This is my very own Darkwing Duck charater Reader insert:) I am very open for requests, just please do them respectfully. For requests I will need a charater, and 1 word or phrase to base the story off of!**

 **These are the Charaters I will be doing:**

Darkwing Duck

Gosalyn

Quackerjack

Megavolt

Bushroot

Liquidator

NegaDuck


	2. Darkwing Duck x Reader: Movie Night!

**Charater: Darkwing Duck**

 **Phrase: Horror Movie**

 **Author: Sara-Q**

* * *

"Keen gear, is that her?!" You stepped back in surprise as a redheaded ball of energy zips past Drake, who was standing in the doorway, just about to let you in. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Eh hehehe, Gos, dear, girlfriend might be a bit of a strong word..." Drake said, nervously pulling on the collar on his shirt.

You grinned and held out your hand "Hi, you must be Gosalyn. Drake's told me so much about you. I'm (Y/N)."

"Hi, (Y/N). Keen Gear, It's about time Dad invited you over, he's been going on and on about you. He's been so gushy lately-"

"Yes well, won't you come in (Y/N)? Drake interrupted, laying a hand over Gosalyn's mouth.

You stepped in, feeling a blush creep over you. You had meet Drake a few weeks ago, and the two of you had really hit it off well. You had seen him a lot since then, and really liked Drake.

"Uh, hey DW." A deep voice called from the kitchen. "Just wondering...what would happen if you put metal in the microwave, and the door was stuck shut?"

"Oh a fire would start at least, if the microwave didn't explode" Drake said absentmindedly.

A muffled BOOM sounded from the kitchen. "I was afraid it would be something like that" The voice said.

The Kitchen door opened and out came a tall redheaded Duck in an aviator outfit, covered in debris.

"LAUNCHPAD!" Drake yelled "What did you do"

"Well I was trying to heat up the sauce you told me to, in the pot-"

"Launchpad, I meant on the stove! You don't put pots in microwaves. That's what tupperwares are for"

"Ohhh! So you wanted me to put the sauce in a tupperware, _then_ put it in the microwave"

"D'ohhhh" Drake groaned, slapping his forehead in frustration. You couldn't help but laugh with Gosalyn at their bickering.

"Oh uh, (Y/N) this is Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad, this is (Y/N)" You shook hands with him.

You frowned. "You know I can't help but think you look familiar." You snapped your fingers. "Oh! Aren't you the pilot who helps that crimefighter- Oh what's his name"

"Darkwing Duck?" Drake said through slightly gritted teeth, evidently still upset about the kitchen accident.

"Yeah him"

"Yep" Launchpad said cheerfully, even though Drake was giving him the death glare. "I'm his sidekick. I help him nab the bad guys"

"Yeah it's real wonder how you can do that and still manage to destroy my kitchen" Drake snipped. He turned to you, looking gloomy "I'm sorry (Y/N), dinner's going to be late, and probably not as fancy as you might've hoped."

"That's all right Drake" You said smiling at him. "I can already tell it's going to be one the best dates ever." Drake went red.

* * *

After dinner (takeout from Hamburger Hippo) You all decided to watch a movie.

"Hey Dad, can I pick?" Gosalyn said with excitement.

'Oh no, young lady You are not scaring (Y/N) with one on your B rated Horror films!"

"But Dad-"

"No, buts, Gos"  
"Hey Drake" You call from across the room. "It's okay if Gos picks, I don't mind scary movies."

Gosalyn beamed "Keen gear! You're my favorite!" And before her dad could argue she had slipped the movie in.

A while later you were regretting your decision. Gosalyn had chosen to watch 'Biker Zombies from Wormwood Creek'. You were now seeing chainsaw wielding Cannibals, attacking a hoard of Motorcycle riding Zombies.

Launchpad had called it a night, a few minutes into the movies, looking green(Which was no wonder, that guy could _really_ eat). Gosalyn had claimed one blue chair, which left you and Drake sharing the other.

At one point during the movie, the chainsaw cannibals leaped out from a hiding spot, and you screamed, hiding your face in the closest thing, which happened to be Drake's shirt.

You froze in place, when the terror of the moment had passed, and you'd come to you senses. A second passed. Then another. And then you felt Drake's arm wrap around you shoulders in a comforting manner. You stayed in that position for a minute before coming out and leaning your head against Drake's shoulder, blushing.

Perhaps this movie wasn't all that bad.

* * *

You yawned and sat up, blinking. Blearily you looked at the television screen. The credits were rolling and you realized you must have fallen asleep at some point. Looking around you could see that both Drake and Gosalyn were also asleep.

You stretched your arms, accidentally bumping a mouse stature on the table that separated the two chairs. There was a feeling of spinning and then blackness.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Megavolt x Reader: Ticklish?

**Charater: Megavolt**

 **Phrase: Are you Ticklish?**

 **Author: Originally written by Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev and (with her permission) Rewritten by Sara-Q**

* * *

You yawned as you stared up at the ceiling of Megavolts hideout. You were incredibly bored.

Negaduck was in one of his rare good moods, as he, with the help of the Sinister Six(as the group was now called since you had joined), had managed to wreak massive havoc through Saint Canard, utterly humiliate Darkwing in front of the populus, and get an _enormous_ pile of loot as an added bonus.

This had left left Negs in an extremely good mood, and had let you and the other four have the rest of the weekend off. Liquidator had somehow convinced a rather reluctant Bushroot to accompany him on one of his 'Business Ventures' and Quackerjack had gone to his hideout to work on another one of his toys. He had invited you and Megs to come along, but you both had politely refused considering what effect his other toys had on one's health and sanity.

This left you and Megavolt alone, and he was not being the best company keeper as he completely ignored you, and was now working feverishly on one on his electrical projects.

"Hey Megs" Nothing

"Megavolt…" Still nothing. Fine. He asked for it.

"Hey Sparky!" This only resulted in a glare, and then Megavolt turned back to...whatever he was doing.

Sighing you got up, and walked over to the table where Megs was working. He had a bunch of wires and spare parts scattered all over the table along with a blueprint.

Megs tried to explain what he was building, but you weren't exactly a mechanical genius, and in frustration he'd given up and gone back to building his contraption.

This went on for a while when, you finally got fed up with Megs ignoring you, and when you didn't think you could stand the boredom any longer, you poked Megavolt in the stomach.

He yelped, and flinched backwards falling off the chair. You choked back a laugh as he got up red faced and glaring at you.

"Megs, you're not... ticklish, are you?" You said slyly, an evil grin spreading across your beak.

"No!" He said defensively. " I... just don't like to be poked"

"Uh huh. Sparky I think you're lying…"

"Don't call me Spar-Ahh!" You tackled him, pinning him to the ground and started tickling his sides.

"Ahh! Hahahaha, (Y/N), Stohohohohohp!"

"Never!" You yelled "Muhahahahha" You did let him go a few minutes later, both of you out of breath and red faced.

You were still giggling, when a yellow blur tackled you to the floor. Megs cackled. " You should never trust a villain (Y/N)" He said with an evil grin.

"What? Nooooooo!"

"Hmmm" He mused "Where to begin" He spotted your bare feet, and grinned.

Within minutes, he had you begging him to stop, between shrieks of laughter.

Megs grinned"You must say that I'm the greatest villain in Saint Canard _and_ promise never to call me Sparky again"

"Never!"

"Suit yourself" He keep tickling you until finally you couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright,hahaha I give in, Please _Stop!"_

"Say it!"

"MegavoltisthebestvillaininSaintCanardandIwillnevercallhimSparkyagain" You said in one breath. Satisfied he stopped tickling you.

He was still leaning over you however and that's how Quackerjack found you two, when he walked in just then.

"Hey Megs and (Y/N), you should really see my new toy. It's guaranteed to give kids a _smashing_ good time. It-" He broke off as he saw you two on the floor, faces red and Megavolt leaning over you. He stood frozen for a few seconds, before a delighted and mischievous smile spread across the crazy ducks face. "Oh, my apologies to you both, I didn't realize I was interrupting"

"No-QJ...It wasn't like that!" You called from across the room, both of you standing up, blushing.

"No, no, no, don't mind me" Quackerjack said, still grinning manicly. "Go back to what you were doing, I'll just leave." And with that he bolted out the door and down the lighthouse door singing at the top on his lungs: "(Y/N) and Sparky sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Megs growled "He's asking for an electrocution"

"I agree" You grinned "...Sparky"

"Hey! You promised!"

You pulled you hand out from behind your back, fingers crossed. "Never trust a villain...Sparky"

With that you raced out the door, dodging the zap from Megavolt, laughing.


	4. Darkwing Duck x Reader A Ticklish Punish

**Charater: Darkwing**

 **Phrase: A Ticklish Punishment**

 **Author: Originally written by Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev and (with her permission) Rewritten by Sara-Q**

* * *

"What do you mean he's not that cool!"

You snorted "Drake, he's got this huge ego. I mean half the time he fights, he does it for the press. And he doesn't even acknowledge his sidekick when the press interview him. Although that's probably for the best, since the press don't really seem to like Darkwing all that much…"

"Hey!"

"Hey what! It's not like it's _you_ they hate." You were of course talking about the self proclaimed protector of Saint Canard: Darkwing Duck. Drake, you best friend from childhood, had almost an obsession with the guy, he even let Darkwing's sidekick: Launchpad McQuack live with him.

Needless to say, you had a very different opinion of Darkwing. "Anyway _I_ think Gizmoduck is a much better hero." You said, holding back a grin as you knew this would get to Drake

" _Gizmoduck_! Why that tin plated sorry excuse for a hero couldn't even _hope_ to win against some of the villains that Darkwing has to face!"

You smirked "Didn't he help battle the Fearsome Five, a group of Darkwings most dangerous foes, when Darkwing couldn't handle it."

" _Couldn't handle it!_ (Y/N)-" He stopped as he saw you were laughing. He fumed for a few seconds before a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"What?" You said apprehensively

"Nothing" He said innocently "Nothing at all…"

"Yeah right. I know you better than that Drake" You said

"Fine. You can count on a visit from him tonight, Disbeliever. I'm sure Darkwing will be _very_ interested to hear what you have to say about him"

"Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to do that?"

He grinned "I have connections" He gestured over to Launchpad, who had somehow managed to crash a rolling chair into a telephone pole.

* * *

You opened the door to your apartment and Iaga, your pet parrot called out "Velcome home!"

"Hala Iaga" You said yawning. It had been a very long day, and you had questioned Drake some more about Darkwing and how he was going to visit you, but he wouldn't say anymore on the subject. You had finally given up and gone home to eat dinner.

After dinner and a phone call from one of your friends, Rhoda Dendron, you looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. You then proceed to set up a tent in your small living room, made out on sheets, to stay up and wait for the Masked Mallard.

So you waited and waited...and waited. As the clock struck eleven, you tiredly realized that Darkwing was probably not going to come. Disappointed, you still stayed up, determined to see Darkwing.

It got harder and harder to not fall asleep as time went on and at some point you drifted off into dreamland…

" **I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night"** A booming voice called, pulling you from sleep. You coughed, as the room filled with blue smoke. " **I am the wrong number that wakes you up at 3AM. I am** _ **Darkwing**_ **Duck!"**

And as the smoke cleared you could see that it was in fact 3 am. You also could see a figure in the smoke. A silhouette that looked oddly familiar… But as the smoke dissipated you could see that it was Darkwing Duck. And he was dripping wet.

"Sorry I would have been here sooner." He said coughing "But, uh, I had a little run in with the Liquidator."

"I'm, err, sorry?" you said awkwardly. You really didn't know how to respond to that.

"No matter" Darkwing said, puffing out his chest. "That washed up water villain was no match for Darkwing Duck!" You rolled your eyes. The media really hadn't exaggerated his ego.

Darkwing seemed to notice this, and he folded his arms across his chest. "I heard from a source that you don't think I'm cool. I think that you need a punishment to change your ways." And as fast as lightning, before you could respond, he knocked you to the couch and began to tickle you.

"Hahahaha," You were switching between laughing and giggling, depending on the area where he unpredictably attacked next. "STOHOHOP, plehehehehehease! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I would, but I'm not cool enough, right? Not cool enough! Muhahahahaha!" He cackled like his evil opposite, Negaduck.

"AHAHAHA! OKAY, OKAY IHIHIHI'M SORIHIHIHY!"

"And…"

"YOU'RE WAY COOLERHAHAHA THAN *Gasp* GIZMODUCK" Satisfied he stopped and pulled you to your feet.

"I hope you've learned a lesson Citizen" he said in what he apparently thought was an authoritative voice.

You nodded. "Oh uh Mr Darkwing?"

"Hum?"

You looked at your feet "Uh could I...could I possible get an autograph?"

"Well, I suppose" Darkwing said nonchalantly, though you could tell he was excited. "Since I just _happen_ to have a few photo's on me...Always happy to please a fan"

He gave you more signed photos that you would've ever needed and then said Good night.

You opened your mouth to reply, but was interrupted by him kissing you. You melted into the kiss. You wished it could've lasted forever, but like all good things it came to an end, and when you opened your eyes he was gone.

You walked over to the window and fancied that you could still see his silhouette in the moonlight. You smiled "Goodnight to you too...Drake"


	5. NegsReader:Same Bank,Different Villians

**Charater: Negaduck**

 **Phrase or Prompt: Same time, Same Bank, Differnt Villains**

 **Author:** **Originally written by Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev and (with her permission) Rewritten by Sara-Q**

* * *

You reached into your coat pocket for about the tenth time, fingering your special gun. You had been planning this heist for weeks, and you were on a tight schedule. Just a few minutes more…

And then disaster struck.

"All Right Knobs, Listen up." A sneering voice called. "Everybody hands up and line up by the wall. This is a stick-up!" It was Negaduck, Public Enemy Number One. It was a title you had wanted for so long, but you always ended up with Number Two. Needless to say your opinion of Negaduck was dropping quickly. Not that it had been that high in the first place.

"Wait!" You yelled. "This is _my_ heist. _I'm_ robbing this bank."

"Not any more, Sweetheart!" Negs said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "(V/N) isn't it? Too bad...Guess you'll be stuck at Number Two again…"

"Like Heck I will" You retorted, brisling at the nickname. You pulled out your gun and pointed it at him. "I'll just have to get rid of a pest, before I take the loot"

"You're playing way out of your league, Sweetheart." Negaduck said, his voice getting dangerously soft. "I suggest you point that gun somewhere else…" He pulled out his Chainsaw.

You tensed, getting ready for a fight. You were both interrupted however, by a cloud of blue smoke.

" **I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night"**

"Great" you said sarcastically "The comedy relief has arrived"

"He's supposed to be already stopping a robbery on the other side of town." Negaduck hissed. "I was so sure"

"That was a diversion created by me, you knob" You whispered furiously. "I had timing and everything setup perfectly, until you blundered into the picture"

"He glared at you. "Watch your mouth (V/N)."  
" **I am the headache in the criminal mind! I am** _ **Darkwing**_ **Duck!"**

"Perfect" Negaduck growled "This is _just_ great" He looked over at you. "Usually I wouldn't even consider this, but we seem to have a common nuisance at the moment"

You raised your eyebrows. "You want a truce?" You grinned. "The All Terrible Negaduck needs help?"

"Take it or leave it Sweetheart, I don't have all day"

"Fine"

The smoke cleared revealing Darkwing standing in a dramatic pose, his gas gun pointed at the both of you. "Suck gas evil do-GAK!" He jumped sideways, dodging a energy blast from your gun.

Darkwing then had to avoid Negs Chainsaw, which was being wildly swung at him.

"Hey" He yelped and dived for cover behind the teller's counter. He pointed his gas gun, and shot the canister at us. The room filled with greenish fog, and your eyes teared up.

"Tear Gas," you said " _Really"_

"What?" Darkwing said, sounding offended. "Whats wrong with tear gas"

" Gee, let me think" Negs sneered. "It's lame, it's weak, and It's just pathetic"

For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Darkwing seemed to notice just who he was fighting. "Negaduck" He said amazed "And (V/N). Since when do _you two_ work together."

"Mutual hate" you said smirking "Of you of course. Isn't it wonderful Dipwing! Our shared hatred of you has unified us!"

"It's _just_ peachy" Darkwing mumbled. He dodged another blast from your gun, which destroyed the teller's counter. He was then chased out of your sight by a pair of vicious looking Doberman Dogs(presumably Negaduck's). You both raced to the end of the bank where the enormous Safe was.

Negaduck cursed.

"What?"

"I was going to have the idiots who work here open the safe up. But thanks to _someone's_ interfering, they've all left by now."

"For the record" you said irritated " _I_ was here first. And I don't rely on Bank Tellers" You pulled out you gun, and changed the setting. You pointed it at the metal door, and fired. The beam disintegrated the door, and it fell to the floor in metallic dust.

"Not Bad" Negaduck admitted "For Number Two, I mean" You rolled your eyes.

"Whatever" You both grabbed as much loot as you could take, and turned to leave, but by that point Darkwing had managed to fend of the dogs and was blocking the exit.

"New plan" You said and blasted another hole in the back of the safe. The wall crumbled to dust and you and Negs rushed out on the building, with Darkwing in hot pursuit.

You followed Negs around to the front of the building. He spotted his Motorcycle, 'The Trouble Maker'. He got on, and, for some reason, beckoned you on as well.

You hadn't exactly prepared for a fast escape, so you reluctantly climbed on behind Negaduck. "Hang on Sweetheart!" He yelled.

 _Hang on to what?!_ You thought. There weren't any seat belts or hand holds so the only way to hang on was to...hold on to him. No way

However when Negs hit the gas, and you lurched backward, you were forced to grab on, to keep from falling off. Negaduck saw you discomfort and laughed.

You were chased around the city for the better of an hour, before you finally lost Darkwing. The Trouble Maker finally stopped in a dark alley, and you stumbled off. You turned to leave, but Negaduck spoke.

"Ya' know, we made a pretty good team back there." You turned back, looking quizzical. "I could use a smart member of my team." He continued "I have a lot of thugs, but your technology could be a great asset to the Fearsome Five."

You thought about it. "Fine" You said finally "On one condition" He raised an eyebrow. "That you _don't_ call me Sweetheart"

"Whatever you say Dollface" You stepped forward, gun pointed, determined to shoot him and dump his body in Audubon Bay, but before you could fire, he kissed you.

You stumbled away startled and he laughed, jumped on his Motorcycle and left.

A few weeks later, the Fearsome Five was known as the Sinister Six.


	6. Darkwing Duck x Hero Reader:An Icy Break

**Charater: Darkwing**

 **Phrase: Ice Cream**

 **Author: Originally written by Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev and (with her permission) Rewritten by Sara-Q**

* * *

You sighed. You had been waiting at you lair for a _certain_ someone, and he was running about a half hour late. You loved Darkwing very much, but you had had to learn to be extremely patient.

You shifted uncomfortably and then turned up the AC in your lair as well as turning on a fan. It had been a very hot week in Saint Canard, and today was the hottest of them all. You couldn't believe that any Villains would be committing crime on a day like this, but Darkwing wouldn't be late for anything else. (And besides, most of the villains here weren't the sharpest knives in the jar)

Finally a cloud of blue smoke appeared, and Darkwing stepped out. "What?! No entrance?!" You teased.

He gave a look. "You're not a villain so no, no intro"

"Mmm. You're late"

"Sorry (H/N). Liquidator thought the heat wave was an excellent excuse to sell his overpriced bottled water...and to make all drinkable water in Saint Canard vanish." He pulled out two cartons of Ice Cream. "Would this make up for it?"

You rubbed your chin. "Gee, I don't know…"

He gave you a pleading look. " _Please"_

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I just messing with you DW" He blushed, turning bright red.

A few minutes later you both were eating your favorite flavors of Ice Cream. You wrinkled your nose. "For real? _Strawberry"_

"What's wrong with Strawberry" Darkwing protested. "Anyway it much better than Peanut Butter Cup."

" _What!"_ You stood up. "You dare insult PBC!"

DW smirked "What! No of course not. I just said that every other flavor of Ice Cream was better"

"Oh, you asked for it now, Mister" You flicked a spoon of PBC Ice Cream at him. Darkwing yelped and ducked behind his chair.

"FOOD FIGHT" You yelled and quickly assembled a catapult out of your spoon, and other materials, using your skills with building.

Darkwing peeked out from behind the chair only jump back behind it as a bombardment of Ice cream came at him. "Ahhh!"

He managed to hit you a couple of times but he was no match for your catapult (Or for you, in any case).

He held up a white flag, and so you went to help him up. Which of course was a mistake. "AHA" He yelled, pulled you to the ground and began to tickle you.

"Ahahahah, nooooostoooopppppp!" After a few moments though, Darkwing got a call.

" _Uh, Hey DW"_ Launchpad said over the phone. " _I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but I thought you should know that Megavolt and Quackerjack have taken over the mall"_

Darkwing groaned. "Why those Malicious Mall- hijacking Malefactors. They'll not escape the might of **Darkwing** _ **Duck"**_

He then glanced over at you. "Oh (H/N)...I'm sorry."

"I'm not waiting for you again buster" You said. He deflated. "I'm coming with you!"

"Wait! (H/N)"

"Nope! I've made up my mind. Those two villains will cower at the sight of the two greatest heroes of Saint Canard!"

Darkwing smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist. "Yes, yes they will...But seriously Strawberry is way better than PBC"

"Hey!"


	7. Quackerjack x Reader: Go out with me?

**Charater: Quackerjack**

 **Phrase: Go out with me?**

 **Author: Originally written by Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev and (with her permission) Rewritten by Sara-Q**

* * *

"Go out with me, Bree?" Quackerjack's annoying doll Mr Banana Brain popped out of nowhere. You jumped back in shock.

"Ahh!" You put a hand to your heart, trying to calm down. "Stop following me" You hissed at the doll, feeling a little silly. Quackerjack jumped out from his hiding place in the clothes rack you had been admiring.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with his usual exuberance.

"NO!" You said exasperatedly. "No I won't go out with you. Go away... _Please"_

"But _whyyyy?"_ Quackerjack complained.

"Well, first you're stalking me. Second you are Insane. Third and most important, You're a _super villain!"_

For some reason QJ actually looked hurt at the accusations. "Spoilsport" He said sticking his tongue out at you and bounced away in a huff on his pogo stick.

You breathed out a sigh of relief. Quackerjack had bothering you for days, almost weeks at this point. You two had met when he and his sometimes partner in crime, Megavolt, had taken over the mall, and he had become enamored with you.

He had immediately asked you out, much to the chagrin of both Megavolt and yourself. You had of course said no, but he had escaped and had returned about every two days to ask you.

Sighing you went back to looking at clothes. Quackerjack would be back sooner or later, unfortunately.

* * *

You didn't see Quackerjack for the next five days however, and you were _almost_ starting to miss him. _Almost._ You were actually starting to worry if you had hurt his feelings and were starting to feel bad.

And then on the sixth day, at the crack of dawn, the doorbell rang. You reluctantly got up, grumbling and answered the door. No one was there.

You closed your eyes tight, trying not to explode in anger. You opened you eyes and exhaled calming. You looked down. Sitting on your step was a heart shaped box, the kind that hold chocolates, and bunch of flowers, with one word written in sloppy handwriting.

"Pleeeease?"

You sighed. There was only one way to solve this. "Fine" You muttered out loud, smiling to yourself.

"Ahaha Yes!" a voice came from the side of the porch. You snapped toward the sound.

"How long have you been hiding in my rose bush!"


	8. Negaduck X Reader:You Knobs

**Charater: Negaduck**

 **A sequel to** 'Same time, Same Bank, Different Villains'

 **Author: Originally written by Kristen Kruegershmirtz on Quotev and (with her permission) Rewritten by Sara-Q**

* * *

You made a face. "Negs, you know that I hate riding your motorcycle" You complained as you stepped off of said vehicle.

Negaduck gave a careless shrug. "Yeah so…?" You rolled your eyes.

"Oh never mind. I guess I don't have to join your little band of losers"

He smirked. "No, but you love me to much to leave me"

"You wish" You both walked into the old abandoned apartment building in the bad part of Saint Canard. This was apparently were the 'mighty' Fearsome Five hideout was.

"Nice hideout Negs" You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm "It really matches the Fearsome Five's illustrious crime career."

He glowered at you. "Shut up" He turned toward the stairs. "You stay here. I'll go...prepare them to meet you."

"Whatever you say, boss." You said mockingly. He glared at you once more, then stormed up the stairs.

Once he was out of sight and ear shoot, you quietly climbed the stairs. You came to a slightly ajar door and could hear voices from within.

"You Knobs better stop messing around, when (V/N) gets here….or else" You couldn't see anything, but you'd bet all of the money in McDuck's money bin that Negaduck was brandishing his beloved Chainsaw.

"How come we have to get a new teammate anyway." said a whiny childish voice.

"Because, you Knobs" Negaduck voice seethed. "She has more brains than all of you morons PUT TOGETHER!"

"Aww, Negs that's sweet of you to say" You said, coming into the room, a mischievous grin on your lips. Negaduck looked a little more than irritated at the intrusion, but you ignored him.

"So...this is the Famous Fearsome Five" You almost felt sorry for Negs, as you surveyed the four Super Villains. Almost.

You realized, uncomfortably that they were all staring at you, and your face went a bright red.

The Plant Duck-Bushroot-finally broke the silence. "She looks like a petunia" He said with a dreamy smile.

You flushed darker than before. "ummm..." The Liquidator elbowed past Bushroot, and flashed you a charming smile.

"Is dealing with Hotheads getting you down? Tired of plant ducks flirting with you? 9 out of 10 love advisors suggest the Liquidator."

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Negaducks knuckles grow white as he gripped the edge of the table, fire in his eyes.

Smirking on the inside, you smiled in the general direction of the four, and you heard the sound of snapping wood, as the table to the right of you mysteriously broke.

The four were now pushing and shoving at each other, though Megavolt was staying far away from the Liquidator.

The Jester, grinned goofily at you. "You're as pretty as a doll (V/N)." He said grinning. "And probably just as dangerous as mine-OUCH" He had been zapped by Megavolt, who now spoke.

"You're brighter than any light bulb-HEY!" Megs was then properly shorted out by the Liquidator.

The whole pushing and shoving thing just turned into a giant fight and soon all four were rolling around on the floor, punching, kicking and yelling.

They all froze however, at the sound of a revving chainsaw. You turned, with them to see Negaduck standing threateningly with a chainsaw looking livid.

All four of them left the hideout some way or another in ten seconds flat, all fleeing Negaducks wrath. As soon as the were gone, you began to laugh.

"Jealous much?"

"Those Knobs" He spat, and then pulled you into a kiss.


	9. When He lost Her

**When He lost Her**

 _A Darkwing Duck One-Shot. It takes place during Time and Punishment, when DW 'Rediscovers his purpose' and begins down the path toward Darkwarrior Duck..._

* * *

In retrospect, he should've known it wasn't Her.

A flash of red hair, a glimpse of purple, and he'd been so desperate and too quick to assume, and that tiny ray of hope just made the crushing depression all the more terrible.

He stood still staring, at the purple shirt, a blouse rather than the worn jersey that She loved so much, at the red hair, in two neat pigtails, instead of Her messy ones, and lastly the doll. That should have been a dead giveaway, She never played with dolls, never liked them.

And even if She had, Darkwing mused, a bittersweet thought coming to him, the bully was no match for her. The fight would've ended with Her the victor, and Drake in another uncomfortable parent teacher conference with Principal Farnsworth.

She wouldn't have needed his help. She didn't need his help and, it seemed didn't need him.

But He still needed Her.

Without Her Darkwing Duck was a pitiful excuse for a hero She was the reason he fought for this thankless city. She was the spark for his fire, the power in his punches, and the canister in his Gas Gun.

And without Her Drake Mallard was nothing. Drake Mallard had been no more than a ghost, 5 years dead when they had first met…

" _How come you wear a mask?_

" _Because... there is nothing so terrifying to the criminal mind as the unknown… I am the thing that goes bump in the night! I am the neurosis that requires a five-hundred-dollar-an-hour shrink!"_

" _You mean you don't take off your mask for anyone?"_

" _That's right. Not no one, not never."_

" _What about a really, really, really close friend?"_

He had been stunned at the fact that she had seen him as someone other than the dashing, brave hero Darkwing Duck. And so for the first time in years, he became mild mannered civilian Drake Mallard for Her, to fill the void in Her life her family had left behind.

And he had failed.

Deep inside he knew that he would never find Gosalyn if she didn't want to be found. And if he had failed so badly as a parent and a hero, that she ran away, then he didn't deserve to have her. He just wanted his baby girl to be safe, and she wasn't safe on her own especially in this city, with superpowered maniacs on the loose, with whom the justice system seemed to have no hold on. Not even he could keep those criminals locked up for long, loath he was to admit it. Not that he had been trying to as of late.

And then he knew. He knew how to protect Gosalyn, even if she didn't want to be found. He once again had to take up the mantle of the Masked Mallard, Defender of Saint Canard.

But this time, he had to do it right. No crooks would get away, no more jailbreaks just days after incarceration. The criminal element of Saint Canard would finally learn to fear the Mighty Masked Mallard. And he would give them a reason to fear him.

He needed something to represent this change in him, He thought, as he quicked his pace out of the school. A new intro perhaps? _I am the fiendish terror that-_ No that's Negs intro. He ground his teeth thinking, something to strike fear into the criminals he would now be hunting down- _Hunt._ That was it.

 _I am the Terror that Hunts in the Night. I am the surgeon to cut out the infection of Crime. I am Darkwing-_ No... _Darkwarrior Duck!_


	10. DWD x Reader x Gizmoduck

"The Midnight Mallard cautiously creeps across the crazed criminal's covert cover to cancel their calamitous contrivances. The odds are against him, but the demented duo's dastardly deeds are no match for-"

"Gizmoduck!"

" _GIZMO-_ Ack!"

You winced and ducked down, as the aforementioned super hero came crashing through the ceiling. Well as much as you could at the moment anyway, considering your hostage situation.

Gizmoducks rather brash entrance knocked Darkwing from his hiding spot up in the rafters of the abandoned warehouse. Sputtering angrily, the purple clad vigilante, is up in a flash.

"What" he growled though gritted teeth "are _**you**_ doing here"

"Why, just what every super hero would be doing. Rescuing the lovely lady here, and foiling the villains scheme. I assume that's what you what you were doing Wingy?"

" _Nooo_ , not at all Giz, I just enjoy hanging out on the roofs of abandoned warehouses"

"Gee really, that's-"

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING! And _you_ just ruined a perfectly good monologue, not to mention the element of surprise."

"Are you sure DW?"

"Oh I'm sure a couple people _50 Miles away_ didn't hear him, LP"

"Yeah 'LP'", " You said sarcastically. "I think perhaps it was Darkwing that everyone heard."

" _No Kiddin', Adalind_ " Proclaimed a high pitched voice. " _And aren't Superheroes supposed to work together, Heather?"_

"Quackerjack!" gasped Gizmoduck, finally catching sight of the culprits. "So _you're_ responsible for this fiendish felony"

"Who _else_ would kidnap the Vice President of Whiffle Boy INK" Darkwing muttered. Raising his voice, he said "Hand over Ms. Cartbill or Prepare to Suck Gas, QuackerJack"

"Or Face the Might of **Gizmoduck**!"

"Nooo-Suck Gas!"

"Oh I'm so sorry to interrupt but- EAT AMMPERS DUCKS!"

"IT'S _PLAYTIME_!"

"Megavolt" gasped Giz after dodging a shot from the electric rat. "What's he doing here"

"Maybe you'd have known, if you'd _actually_ deduce something _before_ you burst into a villain's hideout."

A tug at you ropes distracted you from the two heros horrendous hostilities- Oh great. Half an hour of listening to Darkwing Duck's mutterings had left it's mark.

"Don't you worry, Ms. Cartbill" Launchpad whispered to you as he undid the jump ropes you were tied up with. "DW always nabs the bad guy."

"I guess that depends on who he perceives as the the 'bad guy'" You said, eyeing the fight with less confidence. "And please, call me (F/N )" The Jump-ropes finally came loose, and the both of you quietly exited the warehouse.

Launchpad had chivalrously decided to watch over you during the fight, incase Quackerjack and Megavolt decided to ignore the two heroes and reclaim their lost hostage.

Ten minutes passed, and the police finally decided to show up, but to everybody's great astonishment, Gizmoduck and Darkwing both came out, battered and bruised but evidently triumphant. Gizmoduck was then swarmed by fans, despite the late hour. Darkwing looked irritated, but said nothing about it.

"Yep, yep, yep" Darkwing said proudly. "Once again the Mighty Midnight Mallard beats all odds, and mangles the..." He paused.

"Mangles the mad mischievous miscreants" You offered

"Precisely" Darkwing said. He coughed "Of course, it's not quite my level of illustrious Alliteration…"

You raised an eyebrow. "Sleep with a thesaurus under your pillow"

"Yeah. Right beside the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook" Said a new voice

"Gosalyn! What are you doing here, Young Lady!? You're supposed to be at home. Asleep."

"And miss all the action?! C'mon Da-Darkwing, you know me better than that"

"Excuse me" You interrupted "You aren't Gosalyn Mallard, are you? Winner of the Whiffle Boy Contest in Whiffle Town?"

"That me" Gosalyn beamed

"Ahem and it was a tie, little missy" Darkwing interjected

"That's right, you were there too" You exclaimed. "It was kind of you to look after Gosalyn, Darkwing since her father couldn't come. Stomach flu wasn't it?"

"Food Poisoning" Darkwing muttered looking uncomfortable and pulling on his collar.

"Are you alright?"

"I-" Before Darkwing could answer, there was terrific boom and the police car with Quackerjack and Megavolt blew up, and the two criminals escaped. Darkwing and Launchpad ran off to recapture the cons, and Giz extracted himself from his fan club to join them.

"Typical" Said Gosalyn "The police probably forgot to take Mr. Banana Brain. Don't worry Darkwing, I'm coming" And with that she rushed after the vigilantes.

"Wait Gosalyn-" But she was out of earshot. Swallowing hard, you edged away from the action. You wandered the maze of abandoned warehouse until you reached-

"The Docks" You groaned, and turned to go back, but froze as you heard a familiar cackle.

"And where were _you_ going?" Megavolt said maliciously.

"Oh come on!" You cried "What do _you_ have against me. I can understand Quackerjack, but why you"

"So many electronics enslaved for mere entertainment" Megavolt raved "Not to mention all the electricity wasted. Sooo..." He smirked and raised his ray gun. "How do you want to go: regular or extra-crispy?"

You gulped "Neither" and ducked as he fired. You turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"No fair! Stand still and fry like a duck." You skidded to a halt as you reached the end of the pier. Glancing back at Megavolt and down at the water below, you waited until he was just about to reach you and then you hit the deck.

"Lights out, Spark Plug" You muttered, then blushed at the cheesy line. Megavolt tripped over you, and plunged head first into Audubon bay.

"What!? Nooooo!" He yelled as he shorted out, sending electrical bursts through the dark water.

" _Keeen_ Gear, That was Awesome!" You turned to find Gosalyn, Darkwing and Gizmoduck, followed by the police, who fished Megavolt out of the bay.

"Err...Thanks" You said awkwardly, as you stood up and tried to straighten your blouse and skirt. "So um, did you get Quackerjack?" Darkwing expression darkened and Gizmoduck's shoulders slumped.

"Well, uh... no not exactly" said Gizmoduck hesitantly"You see, Wingy and I were-"

"Suffice to say, Quackerjack got away" Darkwing interrupted grumply. "We lost him, so we came back to see if we could capture Megavolt. Sorry for leaving you Ms Cartbill, but we figured that capturing Quackerjack was the most important."

"Still, It appears that Megavolt underestimated Ms. Cartbill" Gizmoduck said admiringly "She seems to have a few tricks up her sleeves herself"

"Yesss" Darkwing said, shooting an irritated glance at Giz. He turned back to you and puffed up his chest. "But fear not Ms. Cartbill. Until that felonious Fanatic is captured you will have the unwavering protection of _**Darkwing**_ **Duck!** "

"And _Gizmoduck!"_

"Oh, will you butt out," Darkwing hissed. "Besides you already have a boss to protect, _don't_ you"

"Well, uh yes…"

"Right-"

"But...but Mr McDuck is meeting with the President of Whiffle Boy INKas well as Ms Cartbill. That's why I, _Gizmoduck,_ is here in Saint Canard, in the first place."

" _Well_ , then you can just guard the President, then"

"Gee DW, shouldn't _you_ guard the President of Whiffle Boy INK"

"Yeah Darkwing, Mr 'Mightier than Thou', or maybe help the police hunt down Quackerjack"

"LP, Gosalyn, _Don't Help!"_

"You both are very kind" You said, disrupting the argument. "Whiffle Boy INK would be very grateful to have you both at our meeting with Mr McDuck." You smiled at the two heros. "And I, personally, am and will be very grateful to have both of your protection." You yawned. "Anyway, goodnight to all of you, and once again you have my sincerest gratitude in rescuing me. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." You blushed and then quickly kissed them both on the cheek.

You quickly turned and left, but before you were out of earshot, you distinctly heard Gosalyn mutter " _Nothing_ could _possibly_ go wrong tomorrow."


End file.
